


Hate Me

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantroll Fandom, Fantrolls Homestuck, Homestuck, Homestuck Fandom - Fandom, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom, Homestuck OC - Fandom, Homestuck Original Character
Genre: Another Angst filled drabble, F/M, I like hurting these guys a lot lmao, Non-Canon obs but like damn, Someone who always is writing this specific ship, from yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: Nataio Aurico crosses paths with an old friend, and flame. Sometimes, he really wished he had left the city.
Relationships: Better Late Than Never - Relationship





	Hate Me

Rain.

It always seemed to be raining in Citadel these days.

Pulling his collar up around his neck, Taio sighed quietly, a puff of air visible in front of his face. He hated the colder months, but he hated the wet months equally as much. 

He really didn't want to make the trek to his hive in the rain, let alone go hive at all. Oh, sure, he had a fun evening in the company of Elonia and her platoon members, and he had even been able to introduce her to his beloved pale quadrant, but the gathering was long since over, and the bar was closing.

It was sad, wasn't it, being left alone at the bar?

Orchid had left to meet Aku, who was in town for a visit, and Elonia had left with her friends to head back to their base camp for their curfew. Nataio had stayed longer than he should have, merely because he did not wish to return to his empty hive.

His empty and cold hive. No one there to greet him but the ghosts and his guilt.

Maybe that's why he had taken to drinking socially with his beloved remaining quadrants. It gave him a reason to get out. It gave him a moment of feeling like he was alive, and normal again. Normal, a functioning member of society, a troll who had loved ones, who did not do the unfathomable...

Shaking his head, and pulling his umbrella out, he opens it, stepping out into the rain from the awning he had taken shelter under. It was a slow day in the city, not even much of the usual traffic. The usual crowds had all but disappeared as the rain had started to fall.

It would at least be an uneventful walk home. Sure, he could take a cab, but he almost gagged at the idea of sitting in one of those disgusting city cars. He'd rather end up in the mud. At least then he'd know what was in it...

However, Nataio pauses in his musings, as one of the many flashing, animated neon signs catches his eye. It was showing the most recent idols that were playing in the Garden Sector this month. 

Normally, he didn't care, but the current troll being displayed across the electronic billboard made his stomach do flips.

It was a pink and blue flashing ad, detailing the all to familiar face, of pop-star Selena Sweets, in all of her cotton-candy and bubblegum themed glory. So that's the name she had ended up using, huh? 

He had prefered the alternative: Sonata Serenade. But, he hardly thought she'd use what he liked now a days.

Shaking his head, he turns away from the billboard, facing down the street that he needed to take to get to his hive. It would be a long trek, but it would give him time to himself...

Again, for the second time in the last five minutes, Nataio is forced to stop. At the end of the block, staring at him in turn, was none other than the face he had been mournfully admiring not even moments prior.

She looked as beautiful as ever, and he felt his breath hitch. Dressed in black, gold and teal, her hair long, let down to curl, and big eyes seeming to bore into his soul. Cherubim in every sense of the word, yet, as angelic as she looked, he could see the raw emotion in her eyes.

Accusatory, hateful. Those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his days.

He almost wanted to turn and walk away, take the long way home, or maybe even hail a cab quickly, and avoid having to be near her. Anything to avoid her. He didn't want to be near her...It might break the dam he had spent so long building up around his emotions.

Yet, she started to walk, fixing her umbrella as she did. In turn, he did the same, walking almost as if on auto-pilot. Each step that he was brought closer to the very woman he still dreamt about.

She hated him. She wanted him dead. Cate had pointedly told him to turn his gun onto himself and pull the trigger. She wanted nothing to do with him, his life, and wanted to erase the mark he made upon her life.

The words "You'd be doing Alternia a favor" still rang in his ears most nights. He did sometimes find himself staring at his silenced pistol, holding it in his hands, and contemplating the very thing she had told him to do.

Contemplating his life and it's worth, and who's would truly give a damn if his brains ended up splattered across the wall of his study. 

It was something he thought about, during the long, quiet nights he spent pouring over his files.

Sometimes, he wished, that things had gone differently.

Inhaling quietly, he holds his breath as he draws near, and eventually walks past her. He hardly spares her a glance, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees her draw her umbrella down. 

The iciness in this action makes him grit his teeth, forcing himself to keep walking.

Ignore her, like she was ignoring you.

His attention is caught, however, when he hears her running, shoes making noise across the wet pavement, and her voice ringing out. Turning, he watches Cate run up to greet a taller teal-blood woman. An equally gorgeous woman, who was dressed in blacks, reds, golds and teals. The only odd thing about her was her pure eyes, the mark of a Psionic user.

Ah. This was who she was dressing to match now. That explained it.

"Syndia! There you are!" Cate's cheerful voice breaks the dreary rain-filled surroundings.

"Catie, put your umbrella back up-"

"Oh, shit, yeah, sorry. Keep forgetting water is conductive-"

"Uh, duh? Do you wanna get shocked?"

"Bitch I might."

Cate, despite the protests of the teal woman, Syndia, throws her arms around her, hugging onto her. It looks like this was the newest one of Cate's quadrants...Probably the woman she had replaced Nataio with...

Quickly turning, and continuing to walk, Nataio pulls the umbrella down a bit, hiding his face, and hiding the fact he most likely looked pained. Or perhaps angry, if you didn't know him better...

Of course. She had moved on from him, and the dark mark he left on her history.

So why couldn't he? Why was he stuck mourning over what could have been?

Perhaps this was his punishment for all of the wrongs in his life.


End file.
